This invention relates to supports for structures subject to high temperature differentials causing both vertical and horizontal expansion. In particular the invention relates to equipment for use in fluidized procesess and more specifically to fluidize bed process vessels which have equipment that must be supported therein, for example cyclone separators.
The present invention is adaptable for use in many fluidized bed process vessels which operate at elevated temperatures. By way of example and embodiment of the present invention will be illustrated in conjunction with a fluid catalytic cracking unit regenerator. However, the invention has equal or greater merit with other vessels or cyclones operating external to any vessel at high temperature. In the process of fluid catalytic cracking of heavy hydrocarbons to lighter products operating temperatures of up to 1450.degree. F. are encountered in the regenerator. These high operating temperatures over extended periods, present difficult problems in suspending or supporting the cyclone equipment within the vessel wherein components are made from different materials, having different temperatures and thermal expansion rates. The problem is compounded by the trend toward higher operating temperatures and larger vessels thereby requiring larger cyclone systems.
For the system to withstand the forces due to its own weight and any pressure differential created by operation of the cyclone system the components become quite thick. Also normal operation of a regenerator allows localized high temperatures to occur which cannot be compensated for within the design of any prior hanger system.